Viviendo una mentira
by bure-chan1
Summary: Soujirou aún no conoce la persona importante en su vida como Tsukasa. Un extraño suceso en un bar.....¿que pasará con él? ¿y su confianza se derrumbará? Espero que les guste, saldrán los demás F4 y sus vidas


Capítulo 1¡No creas lo que ves!

Una noche de verano muy diferente a las de la estación, comenzaba a correr un viento helado y fuerte en todo Tokio. Al parecer no iba a ser una noche simple para nadie. Nishikado Soujirou se encontraba en el baño privado de su cuarto, que al parecer era del tamaño de sala principal de una casa de clase alta. Dando los últimos arreglos a su persona para la salida normal de todos los sábados y en aquel momento un pequeño sonido...

Mochi mochi

Ouh.. Soujirou

Akira¿qué pasa? ...ah¿a qué lugar vamos a ir esta noche?

Hai hai ...vamos al bar que se encuentra alrededor de la torre de Tokio "BBD"

Hai ...entonces nos encontramos en el misma barra como siempre –secándose con una toalla pequeña su cabellos negro azabache-

Uh...avísale a Makino y a Rui

Ya les avisé me dijeron que no podían

Ya veo ...entonces nos vemos..bye bye

Bye bye-terminando su llamada-

Al parecer esos dos no cambiarán –dejando a un lado la toalla en una mesa-

Ya habían pasado como un año desde que Doumyouji Tsukasa se encontraba en Nueva York estudiando como también los demás integrantes del F4 se encontraban estudiando en la universidad Eitoku con Makino Tsukushi. La novia del hijo del dueño de la corporación Doumyouji se encontraba estudiando y trabajando a la vez, por lo que su tiempo para descansar se encontraba reducido así que prefería quedarse en su apartamento descansando como Hanazawa Rui.

Al llegar al bar suaves luces con música del momento inundaban el lugar. Verdaderamente un lugar de primera clase con un espacio perfecto para bailar como también beber y conversar ...un verdadero lugar de diversión.

Miren, miren es Nishikado-sama – una mujer con minifalda negra comentaba a sus amigas-

Ya llegó después de unos momentos después que Mimasaka-sama –comenzando al ruborizarse al verlo caminar por su costado-

El sucesor principal de la ceremonia de té de la familia Nishikado ya era un hombre con gran cuerpo y altura, como también una apuesta mirada y una sonrisa suave que ninguna chica pudiera resistir , sus dotes de Don Juan se encontraban en el máximo. Caminando hacia la barra se encontró a su alrededor con bellas mujeres que no dejaban de verlo por un momento y esperando una sola mirada para acercarse a él y ser parte de una noche de él.

Ya llegaste Soujirou – saludando a su amigo de la infancia al lado de una mujer de una edad mayor de las jóvenes que se encontraban mirando con anterioridad al muchacho de cabello negro-

Hola, que tal? – tomando de la mano de la mujer al costado de Akira- Que gusto verte de nuevo, Kaede-san

El mío también. Akira-kun no dejaba de decirme que nos encontráramos en este lugar

Ahora son muy pocas las veces que nos podemos ver por tu trabajo –tocando la mejilla de la mujer de cabello corto a su costado-

Es cierto – apoyándose en esa mano joven de Mimasaka

Al parecer que estoy sobrando por aquí, discúlpenme un momento por favor

Suerte con la pareja de hoy – comentó Akira-

Hai – respondiendo al comentario-

"_Asi es esta noche es una oportunidad de "una vez en la vida" como las demás la forma de pasarla bien con las mujeres que me rodean"_

Hola Nishikado-sama¿como estás? –una muchacha de minifalda marrón se encontraba al lado de Soujirou-

Hace tiempo que no te veía, Kuni-chan

Je je ...aún me llamas de esa manera – esbozando una sonrisa- pero solamente a ti Souji-kun dejo que me llames así

Me da gusto saberlo, Kuni-chan

Ven a mi mesa te presentaré a unas amigas

Como gustes- siguiendo a la muchacha de minifalda y cabellos largos marrones-

Al llegar a la mesa que se encontraban tres muchachas más que no dejaban de mirarlo, al dejarse caer en una de la silla Soujirou fue rodeado de sus miradas y diferentes comentarios en la noche, pero luego de algunos minutos

Han visto a esa chica- comentó la chica de cabello rubio-

Si se hace de rogar hace unos momentos tres chicos le querían hacer compañía, pero ella los rechazó y sigue sentada como si nada...miren ahí va otro

La chica de cabello negro y ondulado de una forma natural se encontraba sentada en la mesa de un lado de la del amigo de Akira con las chicas

No hay nada que hacer que algunas chicas son muy creídas ja ¡ y! mírenla no tiene nada en particular, no es cierto?

La que me da pena es su amiga. Pobrecita toda la noche va a estar así ...aburrida –haciendo una mueca que hizo reir a las muchachas, excepto a Soujirou-

Así que no hay nadie que haya aceptado en esta noche ...veamos – comenzando a tomar el último trago del daikiri, dejándolo en la mesa-

Espere, Nishikado- sama

No se preocupen regresaré- esbozando una sonrisa que complació a las bellas señoritas-

Paso por paso Soujirou se acercó a la mesa deseada llegando a estar en frente de las dos señoritas sentadas

Disculpen ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?-dando una sonrisa a la muchacha de cabello rojizo-

Si, Nishikado-sama –ruborizandose poco a poco-

¿Eh? Lo conoces Kimi-chan –tomando otra expresión la muchacha de cabello ondulado que llegaba hasta los hombros-

Shh...él es muy popular por aquí ¡es integrante del F4!-tomando una postura de actor sin perder un momento el amigo de Hanazawa Rui-

¿Eh? ...y ¿quiénes son esos? – haciendo que Soujirou perdiera la postura en un solo segundo-

JOJOJO ...que graciosa eres . Discúlpela Nishikado-sama es que ella se encontró fuera de Japón por un tiempo

Entonces me presentaré. Mi nombre es Soujirou Nishikado, estudio en la universidad Eitoku y soy el principal sucesor del negocio de ceremonias de té en mi familia. Mucho gusto en conocerlas – dando una sonrisa radiante a sus interlocutoras- Me agradaría conocerlas

Claro...claro – diciendo con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla- Mi nombre es Kimiko y ella es mi amiga de la infancia...

Mako –pronunciando sin ninguna importancia la muchacha de ojos pardos-

Mucho gusta nos da a nosotras también – sonriendo, en ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular- Disculpen un momento, por favor –yendo hacia los baños para poder atender su llamada-

Soujirou no se habia dado cuenta de la simpleza de la muchacha, llevaba un maquillaje suaver como también polo de tiritas negro pegado a su figura y una faldita marrón que hacia juego con sus ojos y una pañoleta envolviendo su cadera con la falda...una verdadera diferencia en todas las demás chicas que se encontraban en el bar con faldas y politos prominentes. Era una oportunidad que no se podía dejar volar

Mako-chan , se nota que eres diferente a las demás – acercándose poco a poco a ella-

Así, no me digas y ¿de qué forma? – posando sus codos en la mesa y apoyándose en sus manos-

A simple vista me doy cuenta de la razón por la que te han querido rodear tantos en esta noche sin saber que eres "una de una vez en la vida" –haciendo que la muchacha cambia la mirada huraña de su rostro- Una vez que no puedes dejar pasar como si fuera el último respiro de tu vida –llegando a estar a su lado muy cerca de su rostro como a la vez su cuello largo y delicado- Por lo que me gustaría pas...

!PLAFFF! Dejando al muchacho de cabello negro en el piso sin dejar de termina su frase. En ese momento ya todas las miradas se encontraban fijadas en la escena, incluso el Dj paró la música

-¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? PLAYBOY . VE A BUSCAR A CHICAS FACILES PARA TI – parándose sin perder la postura la chica ojos pardos posando su mirada furiosa en el amigo de Tsukasa- Pero¡no creas lo que ves! Ellas te dejarán muy fácilmente como las conseguiste – tomando su cartera-

-Espera – dirigiéndose su amiga de cabello rojizo-

No puedo más, prefiero estar en mi cama que aquí. Me voy Kimiko, no debí aceptar tu idea. –poniéndose su casaca de cuero fino-

Disculpe Nishikado-sama-mostrando una reverencia al muchacho que se encontraba todavía asombrado por lo ocurrido-

Soujirou¿estás bien? –apareciendo Akira a su costado, mientras que Kimiko corría hacia su amiga que se dirigía hacia la salida-

Esa chica – cambiando su mirada el chico de cabello negro-

Todo había pasado muy rápido para que la gente llegara a ver todo el suceso desde su comienzo

Acá no pasó nada ¡sigan!- gritó Mimasaka Akira- Soujirou¿qué pasó? Tiene toda la mejilla roja...no me digas que ...

Me voy a casa – parándose y yéndose a la salida, mientras que la gente le habría el paso-

Nadie se atrevía acercarse a Nishikado su atmósfera había cambiado como su mirada. Llegando al carro sintiendo el viento helado de la madrugada, al parecer el viento seguía soplando con fuerza...

Ninguna se había atrevido a esto – tocándose la mejilla mientras que arrancaba el carro- A casa

Si, señor – comenzando a acelerar el conductor-

Me recuerda a Makino

!Achiisss!-estornudando la susodicha mientras sostenía un teléfono-

Oe, cierra las ventanas si no te vas a resfriar –hablando por el auricular el chico de cabello ondulado-

Si, al parecer no parará ese viento fuerte esta noche –cerrandolas- Oye ...ya llevamos como 3 horas hablando será mejor que descanses para que estudies mañana

No...prefiero escuchar tu voz que dormir

Baka!-sonrojándose- Yo también tengo que dormir algunas horas para despertarme temprano para mañana

Entonces duérmete y deja el auricular al costado para que pueda escuchar tus ronquidos y estaré tranquilo

¡No ronco! Como si fuera una canción de cuna- moviendo hacia un lado las sábanas de su cama-

Sabes que no te voy a dejar hasta que lo hagas, o sino yo me pongo a cantar un canción de cuna ..ehem..ahem

E..está bien, está bien – cambiando la voz- Hasta mañana , descansa bien

Tu también y sueña conmigo

Baka

Te quiero

Y yo a ti –dando un besito al auricular-

Notas de la autora:

Hola - espero que les haya gustado el primer episodio de este pequeño fic de Hana yori dango, una manga shoujo muy buena y recomendable ...como ven nuestros amados F4 siguen como siempre. A pesar de que este fic sea un poco más sobre Soujirou no dejaré a un lado a nuestra amada parejita como también a los otros dos Rui y Akira. Dejen sus comentarios PLEASE ya que no somos muchos lectores en de HYD en español para ver si sigo con esta historia y si es de su agrado no duden en dejarme sus consejos y tomatazos jejej

Nos vemos

Hasta el próximo episodio

Bure


End file.
